New Horizon
The New Horizon is a growing organization of worlds and factions that have no affiliation to many factions from during the Fandom Wars, many who formed this alliance were originally fans of the OldVerse who wanted to live up to their long-time dreams and wanting to be free from the United Nations Dominion, inspired by the work done by W.A.R. Assembly to become a peacekeeping organization in their part of the Verse, but when the Assembly was destroyed and no one to keep the civilizations and factions in check, the organization among others decided to continue the work they try to achieve and slowly evolved into a coalition of civilizations or a federation. They hold the vast majority of the Dawn Galaxy History Founding Like all who were oppressed by the UND, many who were fans of the favourite franchises their family introduced them as children, supporting many to stand against the UND but over the years the war was putting both sides heavily at risk of defeat. But a miracle came when a group of rebels received an E-Mail of using a Stellar Missile to escape and journey to the new dimension known as the NewVerse. Wanting to leave a 'present' for the UND to remind them of what they are, specialists in computers transmitted viruses to scramble their fleets' systems to attack each other and leave behind messages to reveal their deeds to the public in hopes of encouraging many back in the OldVerse to question the nation's motives. Entering the NewVerse through the rift, knowing many would claim their own galaxies to build their own ideal empires, but many wanting to be away from it and create their own without conflict of each other. One Admiral of a fleet named Alexander Jorhann who deserted the government's tyranny to save lives led a fleet of colonists, fellow deserters from both sides of the UND war someplace before creating their own galaxies using the Stellar Missiles to begin a new. They made contact with other refugee fleets and slowly converged together to discover a new bountiful galaxy they named the Dawn Galaxy. Finding most of the galaxy full of planets and systems potential of colonizing, discovering most inhabited by races they are familiar, deciding to use the knowledge of the popular franchises of games, TV shows and movies to fill most of the galaxy with civilizations, both sci-fi and fantasy. Eldrazi Wars In the year 2037, the inhabitants of the Dawn Galaxy thriving well through the years of trades, growing relations and alliances. However, it was not to last as many of the high ranking members felt concerned over the conflicts between the major powers from beyond their borders, especially those they feel threatened by the Warhammer01 Empire and the Scions of Hell. The governments and factions that share the same galaxy decided to work together and build a fleet to protect their borders should they one day be invaded, but a group approached the leaders of Dominaria of the idea of unleashing the terrifying Eldrazi and control other creatures like the Arachnids of the Starship Troopers, believing with them attacking and consuming the invaders will leave their galaxy alone with them under the control as their top military weapons. Appalled and fearfully of such an idea, the allied nations refused this plan to prevent themselves from going so low as the UND, taking the advice of the experts of the MTG franchises and how dangerous the Eldrazi can be. The Planeswalkers were called upon to ensure it doesn’t happen. A fleet of The Imperium warships were spotted and plotted to towards a neighboring galaxy of their own, despite the orders, a rogue branch of agents and officers carried out the plan and unleashed the eldritch abominations to aid the Nomadic Tribes in the Battle of Frelash System, the Eldrazi indeed were powerful, easily consuming the Stormcasters and Space Marines alike. Thinking they have proven the New Horizon after giving the tribal fleets chance to strike, but Eldrazi turned in them immediately, destroying their military vessels. Became the slaughter and forced to bombard the planet surface of Eldrazi infestation. But the cause was too late and the Eldrazi found a way to travel to other worlds across the NewVerse, searching for bountiful energies to consume and feed. More to come soon... New Age With the destruction of the W.A.R. Assembly, the NewVerse was thrown into chaos, several people who have made themselves leaders and carved their own territories referred to as the Sovereign Lords gathered together by putting aside differences to stand together with the growing concerns of powerful empires growing and expanding with no one to maintain order. Several of the nations banded together to change the New Horizon from a peacekeeping force into an alliance as a symbol of hope and future for their peoples. Slowly expanding and control much fo the Dawn Galaxy under the unified dominion and maintain a strong defense around it while setting up outer colonies and outposts in remote areas they could monitor the activities of the NewVerse. Military The military of the New Horizon has been considered a mixed group of several franchises to show a union and co-existence to fight for their belief. Made up of a dozen sci-fi and fantasy races and cultures for certain roles given to them, apart from the undead or some demonic entities due to their history with the Scion of Hell, Chaos of Warhammer, and other demonic races that are extremely hostile towards others. No matter the genre, everyone in the NH is trained and taught to recognize their limitations and skills. Special forces for tasks and abilities of magic or psionic powers are known as Pathfinders which was created for gifted individuals, along with those who may have been heroes or villains they looked up to, something much like the Jedi, Guardians, Spectre, Tenno, Planeswalkers, and Warcasters. They are also tasked to policing the territories of any signs of trouble and illegal activities going. If reports of a powered individual or a situation the local authorities could not handle, the Pathfinders are called to assist them. For space they have some elements of Star Wars, Halo, Mass Effect, EVE Online, Stargate, and'' Stellaris'' to combine ideas into their own fleet to avoid confusion and cause incidents when helping a threatened civilization, knowing the major factions in the known NewVerse have vast fleets, they are able to provide hundreds of starships, even to the powerful dreadnaught-class ships. Each of them has an FTD-Drive after able to understand the technology to take them from one galaxy to another, however, the council believes it be saver to use a secondary drive for certain ships and depending on the travel, but after studying gate techs to transport their forces from one location to another provided they install a base under their control or an allied territory. The New Horizon began adding mechs into the military, some help of the scientists and experts to understand how to use them. Mech technologies from Titanfall, Iron Kingdoms, Gundam, Armored Core, even machines from'' Horizon Zero Dawn'' inspired the engineers the idea of creating the machines they named the Gear Frames. Human-sized robots and hologram AIs with sentience are granted rights to serve in the military to provide services in science, medical, humanitarian, and military roles. Technology The technologies from several civilizations with an understanding of technology and magic were able to maintain a strong defense to protect the Dawn Galaxy from invaders, mainly providing FTD-drives for vessels of military and trades to reach the reach distant galaxies in short periods of time, but also providing modified stargates for traveling between star systems and planets. With the advancements of Kaladesh-based technlogy and steampunk resources provided to fantasy worlds for easier living conditions and the discovery of a Dyson Ringworld located in the Gilleus System and a Traveler to enhance their scientific knowledge and wisdom. Members of the New Horizon United Realms of Dominaria A major nation of Planes and worlds from the Magic: The Gathering, formed into several planets that made into a coalition with Dominaria as the capital of the nation. Mostly run on magic and technologies combined to create various artifacts and creatures using renewable resources such as Mana and raw Aether, created on various planets to trade with other worlds interested in the energy resources. They have played a major role in aiding the New Horizon of facing off the Eldrazi from invading and consuming the mana of many worlds or to spread beyond the Dawn Galaxy. Alliance of Ice and Fire Home of elements of fantasy medieval elements of A Song of Fire and Ice/Game of Thrones, along with other medieval and ancient fantasies, lead by the founder who started on Westeros to unite the kingdoms to prevent the Robert's Rebellion but the new royal family of House Kayon took the throne to unite the kingdoms and slowly expanded to the planet. Nomadic Tribes A band of races and cultures with nowhere to go or exiled from their previous homes during the Fandom Wars, they are made up of vast colony ships to travel from star system to another, sell and trade resources and offer their services to anyone for military hire, provided it is on legal terms since joining the New Horizon. They are under the command of Monette De Bella with the rank of Fleet Admiral, the highest rank of the collective fleet's military. They are known to be allies with the Quarians of the Migrant Fleet and the Eliksni, even Guardians some were welcomed into joining them. Iron Kingdoms of Terroth Jorvanis Star Union Founded by humans who were fans of the Starship Troopers and military franchises until they left after the Arachnid and Necron battles after withholding information that they could not win. Led by the former officers and civilians who saw them as fanatics that could lead the United Citizens Federation to ruin and defected to the Dawn Galaxy, taken years of travel until they found a suitable star system to call home they call Jorvanis as the heart of the union. Establishing contact with the Iron Kingdoms during the exploration and earned a strong bond with the nations during the Eldrazi Wars and became the military arm to train and fight alongside soldiers of the New Horizon. They have a strong bond with the Militia and UNSC of respect and similar histories. Relations Bungie Coalition The New Horizon made first discovered the Bungie Galaxy in 2126 after ending their long decades of isolation during the dark times and fearing of being targeted in the Fandom Wars. The scouts were ambushed by rogue Cabal factions and Hordes fighting over a planet they landed on, the Guardians arrived and helped them fought back. They learned that the Bungie Coalition is allied with two other civilizations and welcomed them as allies, even invited them to Krieger to sponsor for the games and wargames to better their understanding of combats. Offering to help against the Scions of Hell should they be in trouble. Blizzard Unity although on good terms with them for helping the fight against the Scions of Hell, they and other factions allied help control a portion of the Blizzard’s Koprulu galaxy for the time being to establish trade between both sides as a sign of good faith and help their defenses and hire for mercenaries for their skills alongside their own. Otaku Federation One of the few allies they worked alongside and made trade relations to maintain their coalition, the Otaku galaxy was full of mechs that caught their interest and learned to use them for combat. Many members visit the galaxy to take on adventures and enjoy themselves, especially on vacations. Star Wars Federation Star Trek Alliance Ascendancy For over many decades, there was little evidence that an unknown faction was involved in several events in most places until they found something that the Eldrazi Wars was set up by the same group and other reports of tech, magical artifacts, and materials smuggled to neutral systems. Both Pathfinders and Guardians found proof of this conspiracy to be real and encountered a group who worked for someone named the Ascendancy. The first major conflict between the two in 2126 when believing they had something to do with the attack on the Assembly and the genocidal assault on the frontier worlds of the Neo-nazi colonies. Disturbed by their belief in survival of the fittest, finding out they target human cultures they consider less evolved or primitive to conquer or exterminate them and see them as a threat. Warhammer Empire An empire they wish to avoid at all cost but not to ignore, being proclaimed as the powerhouse of the NewVerse, many being fans of the franchise to play games back then saw this as a mockery under the rule of a cruel tyrant calling himself the "Warhammer God", referring to him as nothing but a manchild in power. Unfortunately, they do not have anything to counter the empire with his strict control, fearing it would bring destruction to not only the NewVerse, but the OldVerse included if the Warhammer God cannot be stopped. But years later, reports of several factions secretly contacted them of fighting back in secret as they felt betrayed by what it stood for, small groups of them fled to join the New Horizon. They dare not sent anyone to infiltrate in the risk of capture or killed, only the handful who are highly trained to take on the mission. Category:Fanon Factions Category:Factions